Une rencontre pour tout changer
by katiedu946
Summary: Et si, Hermione n'avait eu d'autre choix, pour le vacances de sixième années que de se tourner vers la seule famille qu'il lui restait? Et si Isabella Cullen, cousine de Mione avait encore plus d'un tour dans son sac? Et si, plus de magie venait vers ce clan si particulier? Et si vous veniez lire ma nouvelle histoire, Un Crossover HP/Twilight. Poster toutes les deux semaines.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour a tous et a toutes, je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour une nouvelle fanfiction sortie tout droit de mon imagination.**

 **J'espère que vous vous laisserez emporter par cette histoire crossover Harry Potter/ Twilight.**

 **Même si je l'aurais voulus, je vous le dis maintenant avant d'oublier de le faire pour les prochains chapitre, ces merveilleux personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont tirés de l'imagination de**

 **J. et de Stefenie Meyers, merveilleuses auteurs a succès.**

 **Je suis en recherche d'une béta, une personne sérieuse patiente. Celle qui veullent bien supporter mon esprit délurer et m'aider, je vous laisse le loisir d'appuyer sur le bouton bleu.**

 **pour tous les autres j'attends vos review, elle me diront si je dois continuer ou non ;p**

 **Aller, assez de blabla et a bientôt.**

* * *

 _ **Prologue**_

S'il y a bien quelque chose que l'on oublie pas , c'est la guerre. Elle vous façonne, vous fait grandir, vous fait mûrir et peut même vous détruire.

Une chose est clair, elle vous change.

Oui, la guerre est impitoyable. Elle n'épargne ni femme, ni homme, ni enfants.

La guerre est cruelle, et ceux qui en sont le plus touchés sont ces jeunes être en devenir. Ces être qui ne représentent non pas la société actuelle mais celle des prochaines générations, celles de ceux qui nous succéderont.

C'est ainsi qu'une génération s'est vue grandir bien trop tôt, elle s'est vue façonnée en fonction d'une guerre qu'elle n'avait demandée.

Elle s'est vue mûrir avant l'heure. Et si les choses ne change pas elle se verra détruite.

Quoique ce processus semblais déjà en action.

Comment rester entier lorsque vous voyez jour après jour disparaître Père, Mère , Amis, Famille?

Comment ne pas pleurer tous ces innocents assassinés pour la simple volonté d'un mégalomane psychotique?

Comment oublier tout cela pour deux mois d'été?

Tous les élève de cette grande école de magie qu'est Poudlard se demanderont surement pendant des années ce qui avait bien pus passer par la tête de leurs directrices pour leurs donner pareils conseil.

Car oui, la directrice Minerva Mcgonale, qui avait repris l'école a la mort du regretter Dumbledord, leurs avait a tous conseiller, non, expressément demander, dans la mesure du possible, de s'éloigner le plus possible de l'univers peut rassurant qu'est devenus la Grande-Bretagne.

Certains comprendrait, elle en était sûr. Après tout, elle ne voulais simplement que protéger ces âmes rendus adultes bien trop tôt. Elle voulais préserver cette lueur enfantine qui s'estompais doucement mais surement de leurs regard.

Elle voulais que, pour une fois, ils ne se sentent pas comme de jeunes adultes préparé eux aussi a vivre la guerre dans quelques temps.

D'autre, et elle en était tout aussi sûr, certains seraient sceptique. Pourquoi vouloir les éloigner du monde magique qu'il retrouverais dans un laps de temps bien trop court pour qu'ils aient oublier ce qui s'y passait ? Pourquoi se voiler la face et tenter d'oublier la réalité ? pourquoi ne pas simplement continuer de s'y préparer ?

Oh oui, cette décision relèverait des question mais plus que tout, elle ne laisserait personne indifférents.

C'est en terminant son repas qu'elle se dit qu'elle avait eu raison. De son regard persan, la directrice observait, pour ce dernier jour de classe, la grande salle qui débâtait toujours, le repas arrivant a sa fin, de son discourt du début de soirée.

Demain, à la même heure, ce château serait vide de toute animation.

Elle sourit. Même s'ils lui en avait fait voir de toute les couleurs pour cette première année en tant que directrice, elle les aimait ces jeunes. Plus que tout, elle aimais ces instant où ils n'étaient rien de plus que des adolescents mangeant en parlant de leurs prochaines vacances. Même si le sujet était toute sommes pas des plus joyeux.

Minerva Haïssait cette guerre qui changeais tout le monde et plus particulièrement ces enfants, les faisant grandir chaque jours trop vite.

Son regard ne put alors s'empêcher de tomber sur cette tables qui, une fois encore remportait la coupe des quatre maison, cette table aux couleurs rouges et or.

Son sourire s'agrandit lorsqu'elle se remémora toutes ces années où elle avait protégée et veillée sur la maison des lions au cœur d'Or.

Son regard se fit alors plus sélectif et se braqua inévitablement sur trois jeunes nommées le trio d'Or.

Trois jeunes qui en avaient vécus des histoires abracadabrantes, incroyables et dangereuses. Trois jeunes qui méritaient plus que quiconque un peu de répit et de repos.

Trois jeunes qui n'avaient rien demander et qui sombraient.

Oh oui, ils étaient l'archétype même de la raison qui l'avait pousser a faire ce discours.

Elle savait pertinemment que certains passerait outre ses conseils, par choix ou non, mais elle savais aussi que ces trois là l'écouteraient.

Car malgré tout, et même s'il ne voulaient se l'avouer, ils désiraient ces deux mois ou ils seraient eux même.

Oui, ils comptaient bien n'être que Ron, Hermione et Harry, simples adolescents à la vie pas si normale.

Mcgonale se dit que pour le moment, la seule chose qu'elle voulais plus que tout, c'est qu'ils retrouvent l'espace d'un instant leurs liberté injustement arrachée, avant qu'a la rentré prochaines, il ne se replonge dans la dure réalité qu'est la vie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Voila, en avant première le chapitre 1 que je viens de boucler.**

 **A vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez, je sais que vous savez que je sais que vous savez comment.**

 **aller, j'arrête mon blabla et vous laisse lire ce que mon esprit vous as pondus.**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Se retrouver a nouveau seule.

«Mesdames et Messieurs, ici votre comandant de bord. Nous venons d'atterrir a Seattle, état de Washington. La température extérieur est de 18 °c et il est 17H36 heure locale. Le vol s'est passer sans encombre et nous vous demandons de rester assis jusqu'à l'arrêt complet de l'appareil. Nous vous remercions de votre confiance et espérons que vous avez passer un agréable vol sur American. Merci d'avoir choisi American et au plaisir de vous retrouver prochainement sur notre compagnie. »

Voici ce qui réveilla Hermione Jane Granger. Elle releva la tête et laissa son regard quitter le hublot, pour voir les hôtesse de l'air passer non loin d'elle. Assise sur son siège. Après près de cinq heure trente de vol pour rallier New York à Seattle et un voyage en Portoloin pris avant cela, ses batterie étaient a plat. Elle aurait tout aussi bien pus prendre un autre Portoloin ralliant les deux dernière ville, mais son oncle n'aurait pas compris pourquoi elle ne sortait pas de l'avion.

Elle se leva pour prendre son bagage en main, une petite valise grise. Tout en faisant la queue pour sortir de l'appareil elle laissa son esprit se faire vague et repensa aux dernière semaines et aux derniers événements.

Suite a l'annonce du professeur McGonagal tout avait semblé s'arranger avec une certaine facilité et rapidité pour tout le monde, tout le monde sauf elle.

Harry partait en vacance avec Sirius en Chine, dans un endroit reclus et éloigné du monde magique. Certes ils seraient dans un endroit reclus et protégé par toute sorte de sort, mais ce serait surtout le premier été qu'il passerait loin des Dursley. Enfin, le second réellement puisqu'ils avaient tous trois passer l'été dernier a chercher et détruire tous les Orcrux. Oui même Nagini avait péril grâce a des rats empoisonnés au venin de basilic. Avec surtout l'aide de Severus Rogue qui avait ainsi prouvé sa fidélité a l'ordre. Même celui en Harry avait péril grâce a la magie secrète et unique des gobelins qui avaient vus là un moyens de s'enrichir. Pas loin de dix miles galions avaient servit a faire ce rituel dangereux, unique, méconnus mais salvateur de ce peuple aux petites gens. Enfin même si cette somme était astronomique, elle le valais bien.

Il ne restait somme toute qu'as tuer le seigneur des ténèbres, enfin, plus facile a dire qu'a faire.

Ce serait cependant le seul été depuis le début de toute cette histoire, ou Harry, pendant un moi, n'aurait pas a se préoccuper de tout cela.

Car oui, pour le trio d'or, membres a part entière de l'ordre, ils devaient être de retour le premier Aout au plus tard pour avoir au moins un moi afin de s'entraîner et de réviser pour la rentrée. Car cette rentrée voyais venir avec elle La prochaine et regrettable bataille, une voyante un peu plus compétente que Chourave l'avait prédit, de même que les Aspic pour ceux qui le désiraient. Une années qui se promettait d'être bien remplis et qui demandait un apprentissage rigoureux.

De quoi mettre Hermione dans tous ces états.

Celle-ci attrapa sa valise de justesse, la grande sœur de son bagage a main. Une fois tous ces bagages en main, elle se dirigea vers la sortie.

Son esprit se mit cependant a divaguer et elle retourna a ses souvenirs. Elle repensa a Ron, et a sa famille qu'elle aimait tant. La famille de Ron avait reçus, on ne sait comment, des billet d'avions d'un donateur mystérieux. Enfin, elle avait bien une idée de qui était ce donateur qui depuis ses dix-sept ans était devenus majeur, et donc devenus un Lord, et donc possédait une immense richesse. Elle aurait tout parier sur un jeune homme brun a la cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

Enfin, puisque personne n'avait trouver de preuve et que les billet étaient déjà payer, la famille Weasley partis en Roumanie, rendre une petite visite a leur fils Charli, ne laissant derrière eux que Percy qui ne pouvais décemment pas quitter son travail au ministère. Même les jumeaux avaient fermer la boutique pour le moi a venir, voulant profiter de ce moi en famille, surement le dernier avant longtemps.

Comme bien sur, pour des raisons de sécurité, ils ne faillais pas qu'il soient ensemble, et qu'elle avait effacé la mémoire des ses parents, Hermione avait passé deux jours a chercher où elle pourrait aller. Sécurité, sécurité, n'avait-il pas compris que tous trois n'étaient en sécurité qu'ensemble ?. Les épreuves traversé n'avait-elle donc rien montrées aux adultes qui prenaient les décisions dans l'ordre ?

Enfin, ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu grand choix, comme a chaque fois, et elle redoutait des aventures dangereuses dans un futur proche, comme a chaque fois.

Après avoir passer les portiques de contrôle, elle sortit enfin de cet enfer, se retrouvant dans la zone d'arrivée de l'aéroport.

Ne voyant pas son oncle arriver, elle s'assit cinq minutes plus tard sur un banc près de l'entrée.

Elle retourna donc dans ses souvenirs, les derniers jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

N'ayant d'autres choix, elle s'était tourné vers la seule famille qui lui restait, une famille moldu et loin de tout ce monde fou . Elle s'était tournée vers son oncle Charlie et sa cousine Isabella, d'un an son aînée. Quelle ne fut sa surprise lorsqu'elle appris que celle-ci venait de se marier a à peine dix-huit ans et qu'elle vivait dans la famille de son époux.

Charlie lui avait donc certifié qu'elle ne le dérangeais pas et qu'un peu de compagnie ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Seul Charlie était au courant de son retour après tant d'années a Forks. Elle avait décidé de faire la surprise a sa cousine bien aimée. Elle lui rendrait donc visite les jours prochains.

Finalement elle se dit que ces vacances forcés lui ferait sans doute du bien. Elle aurait sa tranquillité et son intimité, comme a la maison, se dit-elle dans un sourire triste. Ces dans des moment comme ceux-là, des moments calmes ou elle n'avait rien d'autre a faire que de réfléchir, que ses parents lui manquais le plus. Elle ne regrettais pas d'avoir fait ce qu'elle avait fait pour les protéger, il n'empêche que ce fut plus dur qu'elle ne l'aurait penser. Cela faisait mal de se dire qu'elle ne reverrait plus jamais ceux qui l'avaient aimé et élever durant tant d'années. Plus dur encore était de se dire que si elle passait devant eux, ils ne la reconnaîtrais même pas. Enfin, elle se consola en se disant qu'ils étaient en vie et en bonne santé, loin de tous danger.

Si sa mère se considérait encore comme sa mère, elle lui aurait dit que ce n'était pas a elle de se préoccuper de tels choses.

Mais voilà, sa mère n'était plus sa mère que sur le plan biologique a présent.

De plus, elle avait quelque chose que sa mère ne possédait pas, la magie. Cette chose qui la mettait en danger mais qui lui assurait aussi une protection. Cette choses qu'elle apprenait chaque jours a apprivoiser. Cette chose qui était enfoui en elle.

Sortis de ces pensées, elle leva la tête et vit un homme en uniforme de police arpenter l'aéroport. Il ne l'avait même pas reconnus, son oncle shérif de sa ville.

Elle se leva donc et alla a sa rencontre. Il n'avait pas changé, si ce n'est un peu vieillis.

\- Oncle Charlie, demanda–t- elle tout de même.

\- Hermione, répondis celui-ci, je ne t'aurais pas reconnus, tu es devenus une bien belle jeune fille, dit-il en lui souriant.

Il prit don le plus gros bagage et l'entraîna vers son véhicule de fonction, surement le seul qu'il possédait, se dit-elle.

Ce n'est que trois heurs plus tard, après une discussion qui les avait amener a se trouver des point commun et après avoir découvert que son oncle entretenais une relation avec une certaine Sue qu'il virent enfin le domicile du Shérif.

Ils rentrèrent dans le bâtiment et elle pus s'installer dans l'ancienne chambre de sa cousine, le tout de façon moldu, chose qu'elle n'avait fait depuis longtemps.

Deux heures plus tard, son travail terminé, c'est fou ce que pouvait contenir une valise sans fond, un sort qu'elle avait lancée a ses bagages, le même que pour son petit sac, qu'elle descendit retrouver son oncle qui venait juste d'intercepter le livreur de pizza.

Il faudrait qu'elle se mette a la cuisine rapidement si elle voulais repartir avec le même poids dans un mois, pensa-t-elle.

Elle sourit a son oncle et pris place a son côté, devant la télé qui diffusait un match. Elle n'y comprenait rien, mais était contente de partager cela avec l'un des membres de la dernière famille qui lui restait.

\- Demain je prends le travail tôt, nous ne nous verront peut-être pas, commença son oncle.

\- Ce n'est pas grave lui dit elle fixant l'écran qui ne lui apprenait rien bien qu'elle y mettait du sien.

Elle savait les bases du baseball, comme tout le monde, mais cherchait toujours ce qu'il y avait d'intéressant a le regarder.

Pour elle, si l'on ne jouait pas ou qu'un membre de ses proches n'y jouait pas non plus, il n'y avait aucun intérêt a le suivre.

\- Je rentrerais surement tard, je suis de sortis ce soir, continua – t-il

Elle lui sourit gentiment.

\- J'espère que je la rencontrerais avant mon départ, lui dit-elle en le voyant légèrement rougir.

\- Bien sûr, lui dit-il, je suis sûr qu'elle aimerait rencontrer ma nièce préféré.

\- Mon oncle, je suis ta seule nièce lui dit-elle

\- Je sais, lui dit-il souriant . On peut manger ensemble si tu veux, a midi continua-t-il.

\- J'en serait ravie, je passerais après avoir rendue visite a ta fille.

\- Bien, mais comment vas-tu te déplacer ?

\- Hé bien je prendrait un taxi, et après notre rendez-vous, j'irais acheter un vélo, sa me feras du bien.

\- Tu as assez d'argent ? demanda –t- il

\- Oui, ne t'en fait pas, j'ai un peu d'argent de côté, prévus juste pour cet achat.

\- Bien alors

Et la conversation se finit ainsi. Elle alla prendre une douche et se coucha le sourire aux lèvres.

Ce fus vers sept heure qu'elle se leva finalement. Hermione n'avait jamais été une grande dormeuse.

Comme dit la veille, son oncle était déjà partis, c'est donc seule qu'elle pris son petit déjeuner.

Une heure plus tard elle était dans le véhicule jaune qu'elle avait commander il y a de cela trente minutes.

Charlie lui avait laisser l'adresse de sa cousine et c'est comme cela qu'elle pus donner celle-ci au chauffeur, même si celui-ci semblais déjà savoir où aller rien qu'avec le nouveau nom de famille de sa cousine.

Voilà bien pourquoi elle n'aimait pas les petites villes, impossible de passer inaperçu, et elle en était certaine, a la fin de la journée, tout le monde saurait qui elle était. Enfin elle n'y pouvait rien.

Vingt minutes plus tard, elle arriva devant une immense villa blanche.

En sortant elle vit une petite brune aux cheveux long et courus en sa direction en l'enlaçant et en hurlant son nom. Elle fut surprise de sentir sa cousine se tendre et de sentir sa peau si froide, cependant elle ne fit aucun commentaire.

Elle lâcha sa cousine et croisa son regard. Elle se fit lentement la liste des détailles de sa nouvelle cousine débutant par sa peau si maladivement pale, ses trait fin et sa taille élancée.

\- Hermione ? demanda Bella

Jusqu'à sa voix était décidément trop belle pour être normale.

\- La seule et l'unique, sourit tout de même Hermione, je suis si heureuse de te revoir après tant de temps.

Charlie lui avait dit que sa fille avait changée suite a une grave maladie qu'elle avait contracté durant son voyage de noce. Il lui a dit qu'elle serait donc surement différente de sur la photo qu'elle avait vue.

Une chose l'avait changé, mais elle était certaine que ce n'était pas une maladie, cependant elle n'arrivait a mettre le doigt dessus.

Sa cousine la fit entrer dans son immense demeure et lui présenta les membres présents de sa famille

Son impression que quelque chose clochais avec cette famille s'intensifia et elle se fit mentalement la liste de tout ce qui clochais.

Elle rattrapa le temps perdus avec sa cousine et partit sur les coup de onze heures pour rejoindre Charli au restaurant derrière le poste de police. Après coup elle alla acheter son vélo et rentra chez elle en roulant. Une fois dans sa chambre de substitut, elle s'occupa d'écrire sur papier ce qui clochais et qu'elle avait relever. Elle chercha dans ses livres, les lisant les uns après les autres, le pourquoi du comment.

Ce n'était pas pour rien que l'on la surnommait miss-je-sais-tout.

Après plusieurs heures de recherche acharné, elle mit enfin le doigt sur ce qu'elle ne pouvait s'avouer, ayant compris depuis longtemps de quoi il s'agissait. Seulement elle ne pouvait se voiler la face plus longtemps. Vivait a Forks, tout un coven de vampires.

Après y avoir longtemps réfléchie, elle décida de ne rien dire pour le moment et de les observer. Certes elle avait appris leurs caractéristiques basique en cour de défense contre les forces du mal , mais elle ne connaissait pas tout sur eux. En les côtoyant régulièrement, elle pourrait élargir ses données sur les vampires. Elle savait qu'en cas de problème, elle pourrait toujours leurs envoyer un feudeymon. Sort qu'elle avait appris a métriser et qui tuerais a coup sur ces vampire, même si pour le moment elle n'en avait aucune envie.

Et puis, et elle ne l'avouerait jamais, son envie était pousser par l'envie de revoir cet homme magnifique aux cheveux blond comme les épis de blé et aux yeux d'un or envoutant .

Oh elle savait que Jasper n'était pas libre, elle l'avait bien compris, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir sous son regard, et de détourner les yeux lors qu'elle croisait ces fameux yeux d'or.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de convoiter cette homme déjà pris, elle le convoitait mais ne tenterais rien, elle n'était pas une briseuse de ménage. Elle se contenterais de le regarder de loin. Comme dirait sa mère, ce n'est pas par ce que l'on est au régime que l'on ne peut pas regarder le menu.

Sur ces bonnes résolution elle prit son livre de métamorphose de septième année que McGonale lui avait donner après des heures de plaidoirie et décidât d'aller se trouver un endroit calme dans le bois derrière la maison.

Elle ne fit attention au chemin, sachant que pour le retour il lui suffirait de transplaner. La trace n'étant plus sur elle, elle avait passer son permis de transplanage avec Maugrey, accompagné de ses amis de toujours. Qui mieux qu'un aurore pourrait juger de la justesse de cette pratique.

Elle finit par déboucher sur une magnifique clairière. Elle prit son livre et se mit a lire.

Elle ne vit le temps passer, s'étant endormis près de le rivière, posée contre un arbre.

Elle se releva d'un coup, sentant un regard se poser sur elle. Une personne l'espionnait.

Elle mit sa main sur sa baguette et hurla :

\- Je sais que vous êtes là

Une ombre apparut, laissant peu à peu place a une silhouette qui se transforma bien vite en Jasper.

\- Jasper ? Mais que fait-tu là ?

\- Je me rendais chez le shérif pour te voir, les filles m'ont chargés d'un message pour toi, et comme je n'avais pas ton numéro..., finit-il

\- D'accord, mais comment m'as-tu trouvée ? ne me dit pas que tu as fait la route dans les bois ?

\- Je me baladais dans les bois non loin quand j'ai reçus un message de Bella, j'ai donc continuer par les bois. Ma famille et moi faisons souvent du camping, je connais les bois avoisinant Forks comme ma poche.

\- D'accord, et que voulais tu me dire ?

\- Les fille font une journée fille demain, avec soin du corps, maquillage, pédicure, et compagnie et Bee voulais savoir si tu souhaitait te joindre a elles.

\- Bien sûr, dis-je en rassemblant mes affaires, et commençant a marcher.

Il se mit en marche a mes côtés et continua :

\- Comment a tu su que j'était là, je pensais pourtant être bien caché.

\- J'ai des instinct très développer, j'en ai besoin.

\- Pourquoi en as-tu besoin ? rebondit-il

\- Par ce que cela est meilleur pour éviter les blagues de deux de mes amis, mentis-je a moitier.

Il est vrai que cela m'avantageais quand aux blagues de Fred et Jorge, mais cela était surtout utile pour survivre quand vous aviez un meilleur amis qui attirait le danger a des Kilomètre a la ronde.

Nous discutâmes un moment de tout et de rien, et je fus surprise qu'il me ramène chez Charlie sans m'en rendre compte. Je fus aussi surprise de voir que je m'était tant éloigné. Nous arrivâmes après un moment, mais un laps de temps trop cour pour moi.

\- Tu veux entrer le temps que l'on vienne te chercher ? demandais-je en rougissant.

\- Merci mais ce ne seras pas nécessaire, Emmet dois déjà m'attendre, il était censé venir me chercher il y a déjà dix bonne minutes, ma sourit-il.

Nous contournâmes la maison et effectivement nous vîmes le dénommé Emmet assis au volant d'une immense Jeep noir. Il avait un sourire éclatant et fixait son frère.

\- Eh bien, a demain Hermione, me dit Jasper fixant son regard dans le mien.

\- A demain, dis-je le rouge au joues.

Il s'éloigna après un dernier sourire tandis que je ne pouvais empêcher un sourire niais de fleurir sur mes lèvres.

Mai que m'arrivait-il bon sang. Rien qu'un sourire de lui me rendait toute chose. Cependant, et cela fit bien vite redescendre mon sourire, cet homme n'était pas libre.

Je souffla puis lorsque je vit le véhicule disparaitre, remontais prendre une douche et me coucha. Il était tout de même vingt-deux heures et j'était de sortie demain. Jasper venait me chercher pour neuf heure et j'allais pouvoir me rapprocher de ma cousine.

C'est donc de bonne humeur qu'Hemione se coucha ce soir là, s'endormant malgré elle avec un magnifique regard d'or.

La journée de demain promettait bien des événement.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello tout le monde, me revoilà pour le chapitre 2, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ; )**

 **si vous avez des commentaires, n'oubliez surtout pas le petit bouton au bas de la page :D**

 **Je posterais normalement tous les Lundi.**

 **Malheureusement, je vous le rappel, ces personnages ne sont a la base pas les miens, même si je les ai arrangés a ma sauce.**

 **Il appartiennent avant et pour tout aux sublimes J. et Stefenie Meyers.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Chapitre n°2 : Obliger d'avouer.**

Une semaine et demi qu'elle était là et bien des choses avaient changer.

Jasper et Alice, pour une raison obscure avaient rompu, la laissant dans un flou totale. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, elle n'avait rien fait pour, et elle doutait pouvoir perturber des vampires.

Elle tenait toujours son carnet de bord sur cette espèce, le tout dans une extrême discrétion, enregistrant jour après jours les données dans sa tête et les écrivant le soir venus arrivée chez elle.

Elle était présentement avec Jasper, Bella et Rose partageant les rares photos moldu qu'elle avait de son enfance, dans une grande prairie qu'ils avaient rejoins pas loin de la villa.

Elle entendis soudains un pop, et sous ses yeux effarer apparurent Belatrix Lestrange et Lucius Malfoy.

Tout doucement elle se leva et dit a ses amis de qui elle s'était rapidement rapprocher :

\- Je sais ce que vous êtes, je connais votre espèce. Je sais aussi que vous ne comprenez rien et je vous expliquerais tout une fois la crise passée, si je survis, murmura-t-elle encore plus bas.

Ces personnes qui viennent d'apparaître sont aussi dangereuse pour vous que pour moi. Elles vont a coup sur essayer de me tuer. Elle doivent mourir et je vais tout faire pour, a vous de voir si cela vous convient et si vous voulez m'aider, où si cela vas a l'encontre de vos valeurs et si vous allez donc fuir.

Oh elle le savais, elle n'aurait aucune chance s'il décidaient de partir, mais elle compta une nouvelle fois sur sa chance, se disant qu'ils l'aideraient peut-être. Elle avait fait sa tirade a toute vitesse et était maintenant debout devant eux, la baguette en mains.

Elle fixa leurs regards ébahis, et leurs souffla en dernier recours :

\- N'hésitez pas a utiliser votre rapidité et votre force, eux n'auront aucun scrupule a utiliser leurs atouts.

\- Voyons voir qui voila, la sang de bourbe accompagnée de ce qui semble être des rats. Lanças Lucius. Le seigneur des - ténèbres sera ravit d'avoir un nouveau jouet.

Il n'en fallut pas plus a ses amis pour ce poster a ses côtés.

\- Oh regarde mon amis, la vermine se soutient, et si nous purifions le monde une nouvelle fois ? dit cette folle de - Belatrix Lestrange.

Cette femme était littéralement folle à lier, et Hermione avait encore une fois du mal a se dire que cet immondice qu'était cette femme était apparenté a Sirius.

Seulement ce n'était pas le moment de se perdre dans ses souvenirs et elle savait qu'elle devait au moins savoir pourquoi ils étaient présent. Oh elle savait qu'elle ne tirerait rien des deux énergumènes face a elle alors sans le moindre scrupule, elle utilisa un sort dit de magie noire.

Sérieusement, pour elle, la magie n'était ni noir ni grise, c'est sont utilisateur qui en faisait ce qu'il en voulais, et c'est donc son utilisateur qui était bon ou mauvais. Le feu, par exemple pouvait, ou tuer une personne ou la garder en vie en cuisant les animaux et en la réchauffant. Il n'était ni bon ni mauvais, seule son utilisation était différente.

Enfin, elle fut la première a lancer un sort. Un sort compliqué. Un sort extrêmement mal vue. Le sort légilimencie.

Elle jugea que la tête de le femme en face d'elle était une horreur et jeta alors son dévolue sur l'homme puissant et terrifiant.

Elle se vit dans l'esprit de cette homme cruel et plaignit un instant, son unique enfant qui semble-t-il avait disparut depuis trois jours. S'il s'était échappé de cet enfer comme il lui en avait confier son envie quelques jours avant sont départ de Poudlard, alors elle en était heureuse.

Car oui, elle voyais à présent un tout autre visage de Draco Malfoy. Elle avait découvert, grâce au poste de préfet en chef dont ils avaient tout deux hériter , un autre jeune homme. Un jeune homme perdus, brisé, et apeuré. En brisant la carapace du jeune blond, elle avait découvert en lui un ami. Biens sur, personne n'était au courant de l'amitié qui les liais, mieux valais ne pas porter de soupçon sur le prince des Serpentards. Alors oui, elle voulais de tout cœur qu'en cet instant précis, il soit en sécurité.

Elle trouva rapidement l'information qu'elle était venue chercher avant d'être tirer de force de l'esprit de cet homme par un doloris plus que cruel.

Elle s'effondra donc en hurlant, gardant tout de même sa baguette ne voulant être désarmée.

Le sort fus bien vite stoppé même s'il s'agissait pour elle d'une éternité, et c'est dans un souffle court que sa voix fut porté par un chuchotis, faible, mais audible pour ses amis :

\- Ils ne doivent pas pouvoir s'en sortir, ils doivent périr.

Enfin ce fut le trou noir et elle sombra espérant se réveiller en terre sûr et non en prisonnière.

Elle n'aurais jamais pensé dire un jour qu'une personne devait mourir, mais elle avait fini par apprendre que sacrifier certaines vie avec des âmes des plus noir, pouvais sauver tout une population.

Elle eu tout de même le temps de lancer un regard rapide a l'homme qui peuplais ses rêves sans le savoir. C'est donc sous un regard d'or inquiet qu'elle sombra.

A son réveil, elle se sentis confortablement coucher sur ce qu'elle compris être un canapé. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et le regretta aussi tôt.

Lorsqu'elle tomba sur les pupilles or de Jasper, elle se dit que dormir encore un peu ne lui ferait pas de mal.

\- Nous savons tous que tu est réveillé, dis celui-ci qui semble-t-il était repartis se mettre sur le fauteuil qu'il occupais avant son réveil.

\- Bien-sur, ils sont tous là, soupira-t-elle. Je sais, j'ai des explication a donner, dit-elle en s'asseyant. Mais où sont les deux autres, dit elle en inspectant la salle, ils sont vivant ? Mort ? Prisonniers ?

\- Mort, répondis Jasper , de mes mains, a toi maintenant, dit-il le ton froid.

Ce ton qui lui était adressée lui fit un choc. Jamais auparavant il ne lui avait parler comme cela. Jamais auparavant il ne se le serait permis. Pas avant qu'elle ne perde sa confiance, comme elle l'avait vue dans son regard. Elle avait passer chaque jour un peu de temps avec celui-ci, et avait durement mais surement réussis a avoir ce qui semblais être un peu de confiance.

Elle détourna le regard, tremblant et commença :

\- Avant de vous expliquer comment je suis au courant de votre nature, je dois vous raconter mon histoire, dit-elle un soupire finissant son commentaire.

Elle aurait le temps de tout leurs raconter, après tout, elle était censé dormir chez eux ce soir, enfin, s'il voulaient toujours d'elle après tout cela.

Alors elle commença avec le jour où elle avait pris sa condition de sorcière. Elle continua alors sur sa première année et sur la rencontre de ses deux amis qui avaient avec elle combattus un troll et un mage noir. Elle leurs parla de chaque aventure rythment ses années scolaire. Elle leur parla de l'esprit étriqué et moyenâgeux du monde magique de Grande-Bretagne. De leurs conviction idiotes sur le sang. De ce qu'elle avait fait a sa famille et donc indirectement a celle de sa cousine. De la guerre qui sévissait. Des différentes matières. Et donc elle en vin a leur parler de cette matière particulière qui lui avait appris a se défendre contre les vampires, la défenses contre les forces du mal.

Elle enchaîna ensuite sur ses déductions, leurs parlant de son surnom dans son école, et de la manière dont elle avait compris, le premier jour, qui ils étaient réellement. Elle leurs parla de son souhait d'en savoir plus, parlant de cette curiosité malsaine qu'elle avait envers tout et qui la mettait en danger mais qui bien des fois lui sauvais la mise.

Elle leurs parla du carnet qu'elle tenais, taisant son envie première d'en faire un livre, envie qui avait depuis longtemps disparut, ce livre n'étant plus que pour son plaisir et son savoir.

Elle leurs parla de tout ce qui faisait qui elle était, elle Hermione Jane Granger.

La seule chose qu'elle garda pour elle fut cet amour, oui, elle avait fins par mettre un nom sur le sentiment qui avait vue le jour et qui avait fleurie pour Jasper Cullen. Ce fut le seul secret qu'elle voudrait emporter avec elle.

Elle finit son discours en leur expliquant que tant qu'eux n'avait pas vue un aperçut du monde magique, elle ne pouvait rien leur dire sous peine de se retrouver convoquer devant le magnemagot ou elle aurait eu peu de chance de s'en sortir.

\- Voilà, vous savez tout, dit-elle sans les regarder. Je m'en irait sans revenir quand vous le voudrez. Soufla-t-elle.

\- Comment des enfants d'a peine onze ans peuvent vivre avec tous cela. Votre directeur était-il incompétent, ou étais- ce par pur envie de vous mettre en danger ? Comment une école si bien protégé et si renommé que tu le prétend a- t-elle pus accueillir autant de danger en six ans ? Pourquoi personne n'as rien fait contre cela ?

Oh, cette question elle se l'était posée mainte fois après la mort du directeur, se disant que si même lui avait périls, comment pouvait-ils espérer s'en sortir ?

Elle en était même venus a se poser la question de si tout cela n'avait pas été fait exprès dans le but de former inconsciemment Harry. Le troll passe encore, une erreur, se dit-elle, mais sérieusement, Voldemort dans le château sous les trait de Quirell, un livre de sort puissant laisser a la porté de tous, le tournois des trois sorciers, oubliés depuis des générations, un traître et un supposé meurtrie dans l'école? Non beaucoup trop de coïncidence qui apparaissait dans la vie de son meilleur ami.

Elle fut cependant troublé de la réaction qu'avait eu Esmée, et répondis donc doucement :

\- Honnêtement, je n'en sais rien, mais je dois avouer que depuis sa mort, rien n'est arrivé au château.

C'est vrai, l'année passé avait été la plus calme qu'ils aient eu, enfin ce n'était sans doute pas difficile a faire, si toutefois l'on pouvais considérer une année dans une école pleine de sorcier en herbe apprenant la magie comme calme un jour.

\- Je suis désolée de vous avoir cacher tout cela, repris-je.

Le regard de Jasper s'était adoucie.

\- Tu a été entrainée a ne pas faire confiance, c'est ce qui t'as semble-t-il sauvé la vie, il est normal que tu ne te sois pas dévoilé entièrement. Dit-il le regard tendre.

Et il n'en fallut pas plus a Hermione pour piquer un fard sous son regard.

Elle se leva donc et regarda la famille :

\- Je vais mettre quelques protection sur votre maison pour vous rendre invisible, ce qu'ils cherchaient était moi, enfin, il cherchaient surtout Harry, mais ils avaient pour mission de ramener toute personne proche du survivant, vif ou mort. Cependant, s'ils vous trouvent, aucun doute sur le fait qu'ils ne vous lâcheront pas. De plus je vais devoir prévenir l'ordre.

Ils sourirent plus et ce fut Alice qui lui répondis :

\- A-tu besoins d'un quelconque aide ? demanda celle-ci.

\- Non mais merci de ne pas me rejeter, souffla la jeune femme aux cheveux flamboyant

Alice la prit dans ses bras un instant et laissa la sorcière effectuer ses sort.

Une demi-heure plus tard, personne n'avait bouger, la magie était vraiment fascinante. Voir ces jets de couleurs sortir d'un petit bout de bois, et se dire que cela devait être une protection avait de quoi illuminer leurs regard. Hermione tomba en s'écroulant, une fois les sort fini.

Avant même de toucher terre elle fut dans les bras de Jasper.

\- Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il

\- Oui, j'ai juste utiliser un peu trop de magie.

Elle serait tout de même toujours reconnaissante au professeur « Rogue le grognon » qui leur avait appris en secret des autres étudiants a se protéger et a protéger leurs demeure.

Cela avait fais l'objet de cours long, difficile et éreintant, mais elle en était a présent fier.

\- Mon petit sac, souffla Hermione.

Jasper le prit et essaya de l'ouvrir, ce qui lui fut impossible, pourtant quand Hermione prit le sac que Jasper avec toute sa force vampirique avait été incapable d'ouvrir, il fronçât ces si beau sourcils devant la faciliter de la jeune femme a ouvrir ce sac.

Elle y mit sa main jusqu'à l'épaule avant d'en ressortir un petit flacon bleu :

\- Magie, souffla doucement la jeune femme.

Elle but la fiole entièrement et se releva d'un coup. Il s'agissait là d'une potion revigorante d'une durée de quatre heure qui ne la ferait plus tenir en place durant ces heures là. Par contre, une fois l'effet partis, elle s'endormirait comme une masse. Cette potion était un test, elle l'avait fait pour que les combattant lors de la prochaine bataille puissent tenir le plus possible. Elle travaillais déjà sur une manière d'en prolonger la durée. Cette potion l'assommerait pour vingt et une heure environ, une heure tout a fait potable pour dormir et passer une bonne nuit. Elle ne dormirait que le temps de récupérer pleinement sa magie et le sommeil qui lui manquais.

\- Je pense qu'il serait juste pour toi d'apprendre notre véritable histoire, et pas celle que l'on sort aux humains lambda.

Elle s'assit confortablement et écouta pendant trois heures durant l'histoire de chaque Cullen, finissant sur la transformation de sa cousine, qui avait vraiment attrapée une maladie incurable durant sa lune de miel, ce qui avait précipiter sa transformation quelques semaines plus tard.

Depuis, elle était une vampire au yeux chocolat incroyable. Outre le fait qu'elle avait gardée ces magnifiques yeux chocolat, elle était resté tout aussi maladroite.

Elle avait bien une idée de ce qui faisait de sa cousine un vampire si spéciale, mais cela pouvait bien attendre demain. Il ne lui restait qu'une heure avant de sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur, et elle devait encore faire un patronus pour avertir le sa directrice.

Au bout d'une demi-heure d'essaie vaincs, elle hurla de rage. Les vampires qui étaient partis vaquer plus ou moins par choix pour certains a leurs occupations, elle sourit en pensant au regard d'Emmet, après que sa compagne soit venue le chercher, , n'ayant laisser avec la jeune femme dans le salon que le major qui la regardait faire dans un silence absolus.

\- Qu'il ya t'il ? Pourquoi bloque tu ? Je croyais que tu métrisait bon nombre de sort ? demanda-t-il le sourire aux lèvres, le ton condescendant.

Elle n'avait jamais dit tous les connaitre, et ce sort était particulièrement difficile a faire.

Elle ne s'était pas vanter, elle avait juste énoncer la vérité. Pour une élève de 6 emme année, elle connaissait beaucoup de sort. Elle connaissait pratiquement tout le programme de 7 emme année, bien plus que ses camarades. Elle s'était préparé aux Aspics et elle en était fier. Elle lui lanças un regard noir. Cela n'était absolument pas drôle. Cette situation était sérieuse, et elle se devait de réussir. Le jeune homme n'avait cesser de la fixer, et cela n'avait pas aider a sa concentration, alors pour elle, il n'avait rien a dire. Oui c'était purement injuste, car il n'en savait rien, mais la femme n'était-elle pas un être compliqué en général ?

Elle était agacé pour un rien a cause de cette maudite potion qui exacerbait ces émotions, un effet négatif qu'il faudrait qu'elle corige, ce n'était donc pas le moment de rire a ses dépends.

Elle consentit tout de même a lui répondre.

\- Il me faut un souvenir heureux pour pouvoir sortir autre chose qu'un brume épaisse de ce maudit sort, dit-elle la colère dans la voix. Et dans ma vie ces jour-ci, les souvenirs heureux ne se bousculent pas.

Ce n'était définitivement pas la bonne émotion. En regardant l'heure elle vit qu'il ne lui restait que dix minutes et souffla, elle n'y arriverait jamais.

\- Un souvenir heureux, dit-tu, demanda – t-il en s'approchant.

Elle hochât la tête en le regardant s'approcher

Il lui sourit, lui prit le visage en coupe et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser doux au début, se fit ensuite passionné. Jamais elle n'avait ressentis pareille sensation, et elle voulais plus que tout que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais. Cependant, lui rappelant sa condition, ils durent couper ce baiser pour la laisse respirer, ce qu'elle fit quand il la relâchât, haletante. Ils se fixèrent un instant du regard.

Allant pour dire un mot, il lui posa un doigt sur les lèvres, lui montrant l'horloge. Elle comprit et vit qu'il ne lui restait que cinq minutes. Ce baiser avait-il duré si peu de temps ? Il avait semblé durer des jours entier a ses yeux et pourtant l'éternité devint alors un temps bien trop court.

Ayant un souvenir heureux, de ce baiser de pur bonheur, elle lançât de nouveau le sort, et au lieu de cette habituelle fumée blanche qui apparaissait systématiquement, ils virent tous deux apparaître devant eux une mignonne petite loutre énergique courir autour d'eux puis se stopper face a la jeune sorcière.

\- Situation d'urgence, vous savez qui est a notre recherche, Harry, Ron et moi. Deux mangemort mort, Malfoy père et Lestrange femme. Sept vampires innocent et inoffensifs au courant de tout et sous protection. Retour prévus dans vingt jour confirmé.

Professeur , faite attentions tout de même. Dit elle avec plus de douceur.

Elle souffla un coup, sentant venir les contrecoups des sa potion, se disant qu'il fallait qu'elle y mette vite un terme.

\- Délivre ce message a Minerva Mcgonagal seulement si elle est en lieu sûr et seule, dit-elle en s'adressant une dernière fois a son animal totem.

Mieux qu'une lettre et surtout plus sûr, dit –elle en souriant a Jasper, une fois sa loutre partie.

Ce fut après cela qu'elle s'effondra, dans des bras aussi dur que du roc mais aussi réconfortant qu'un cocon. Oh elle l'aimait, elle le savait, et ce baiser avait été sa bénédiction, même si elle savait qu'une discussion animée et elle l'espérait sincère suivrait son réveille. C'est alors avec un sourire qu'elle s'endormis dans les bras de son aimé, son regard d'or peuplant, comme depuis quelques jours ses rêves.


End file.
